


A little scene after part 5

by Ofseaandsky



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M, Just an added scene, PWP, seriously no plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-10
Updated: 2017-06-10
Packaged: 2018-11-12 09:06:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11158689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ofseaandsky/pseuds/Ofseaandsky
Summary: Extended smutty scene from Part 5 of Rain: Part 2





	A little scene after part 5

**Author's Note:**

> This doesn't really make much sense out of context, but it's smut and that tends to always be popular. It's not beta-read and still a little rough, but it is what it is. Enjoy!

Roan carried her to the bed easily, movements slow and intentional while Clarke pressed kisses against the column of his throat before capturing his lips in a heated kiss. He squeezed her ass playfully when they reached the edge of the bed and she tugged his lower lip between her teeth in retaliation. She wiggled a little, wordlessly asking him to lower her to the ground but he surprised her by toppling her down onto the bed underneath him. Her breath escaped her in a short huff and he grinned down at her an easy smile on his face.

"Always expect the unexpected," he teased, voice an octave lower and it vibrated through his chest. He pressed his hips down and ground into her, his arousal already hot and firm even through layers of clothing.

Clarke unwound her fingers from his hair and quickly sought out the patch of skin between the bottom of his shirt and the top of his leather trousers running her fingers over the base of his spine. His skin was warm against her fingertips and she felt his muscles shift beneath it as he raised his head to kiss her. She placed the palms of her hands flat against him and ran them up toward his shoulders, lifting the soft material along the way and exposing his scarred back to the cool air in the room. She tugged impatiently and he yanked the garment off before taking her shirt off as well, sighing happily as skin met skin.

"Beautiful," he murmured as he glanced down at her breasts pressed between them, a boyish twinkle in his eyes. Clarke was still getting used to this side of him, one that had come about when they made things official. He was a little playful, smiled more and teased her frequently. It made him look younger and Clarke felt like she knew a secret part of him that was hers alone and wanted desperately to return the intimacy.

He ran his hand down her sides before he leaned down to push aside her bra and pull a nipple between his lips and suck hard. Clarke keened, body already buzzing in anticipation, and rubbed her thighs together. It hadn't taken much for her body to become attuned to his touch and naturally anticipated the pleasure that was to come.

She reached between their bodies and unclasped both their trousers, trying her best to toe off her shoes in the small space she was afforded pinned under his hands and lips.

"Let me get naked, please," she said, frustrated by her lack of success and she heard him chuckle.

"That's not a request I'm ever inclined to deny," he acknowledged and rolled to the side, quickly sliding off his own trousers and boots before moving to help her with her bra.

Clarke smiled at him over her shoulder as he moved up the bed to lean against the wall at the head before she turned to crawl up to him. He sat back watching her closely, content to let her lead. She dropped a soft kiss on his lips before moving down to suck at his throats and collarbone, hands sliding down his pectorals and over his abdominals, relishing in the ridges of firm muscles along the way. She let her hands wander down further and gripped the base of his cock firmly before giving it a slow tug.

She felt her heart beat a little faster, wanting to do something she had only ever read about in her somewhat limited experience with men. Roan often took control and saw quickly and enthusiastically to her pleasure before burying himself inside of her. Clarke wanted to explore his body more thoroughly and with that thought kissed her way down his chest toward her intended destination. She paid extra attention to his nipples in her decent knowing he enjoyed it and by the increase in his breathing and the hardening of the shaft in her hand she knew how much. She looked up at him as she bit down gently on his hipbone and found him watching her intently, eyes very dark and chest rising with a deep inhale.

"I've never done this before," she admitted softly, finding herself a little shy under his scrutiny and watched her hand slide up and down the firm shaft rather than meet his eyes. She shuffled down the bed and positioned herself between his legs. When she looked up it was to find him smiling softly, looking a little surprised at her confession.

"There's not much to it," he smiled, wrapping the fingers of one hand over hers and tightening them.. "And I'm more than happy to let you explore."

She flushed in a mixture of arousal and shyness and looked back at the pink head already shining in pre-come. She licked her lips and heard the sharp intake of breath above her, his hand tightening further around hers. She flicked her eyes back up to Roan and found his eyes dark and heavy as he looked at her.

"I'll tell you what feels best as you discover it," he said and his smile was feral in its challenge. It dropped away on a groan as she leaned forward and wrapped her lips around the head of his cock, sucking firmly.

She flicked her tongue around the ridge at the top, allowing the salty, musky taste become familiar on her tongue before sliding him deeper into her mouth. His hand held the base of his cock firmly over her own hand and as she started to bob up and down he helped guide her to follow the motion with her hand. She hummed happily when he let go of her hand and allowed her to set the pace and his hips stuttered up toward her in approval of the added vibration. She flicked her eyes back up to meet his and found him with his head thrown back, throat working to swallow as she repeated the noise.

She slipped him out of her mouth and licked up the length of him, exploring the ridges with her tongue before sucking firmly on the head once again. She applied herself to her task, exploring every part of him and learning what caused him to groan in pleasure and flex his fingers against his thigh. She quickly found a rhythm that had him panting and burying his hand in her hair, gripping the blonde tresses firmly, but not impending her movement. She felt the languid build of her own arousal simmer in her belly making her rub her thighs against the bed in an attempt to ease a bit of pressure.

  
"This is going to be over soon if you keep that up," he rasped, abdominals contracting as he kept his hips as still as he could.   
"Isn't that the point?" Clarke asked cheekily before applying herself to the task with more purpose than before, knowing he was close and wanting to watch him come apart without the influence of her own desire. He raised his head to watch her and she kept her eyes firmly on his as she sucked harder and moved her hand quicker. She sank down on him as deeply as she could and swallowed around him, massaging him with her tongue before pulling off to take a breath and resuming the firm tugs with her hand. She felt his balls tighten and contract in preparation and pumped him firmly, sealing her lips around the head in anticipation of what was to come.

  
"Fuck," he swore, voice deep and guttural as his hand tightened around the back of her head, pumping his hips gently into her mouth to help himself along. Shortly after he was groaning, eyes tightly shut and mouth hanging open slightly, breathing heavily as spurts of warm come splashed over her tongue. She was a little surprised at the sensation but kept her lips firmly around him, slowing her hand a little to help him ride out the orgasm. When he was finished she swallowed a little uncertain of what else to do and though it may not be the most amazing thing she's had in her mouth, the look in his eyes when he opened them once again certainly was.

He hauled her up his body with surprising energy and kissed her deeply, holding her hard against him as his chest heaved in exertion. He ravaged her mouth, stroking every part of her with an eager tongue enjoying the taste of himself in her mouth as much as she loved kissing him after he had her writhing on his tongue.

"So that was alright for a first effort?" Clarke asked with a laugh and he glared at her.

"You could do with a bit more practice," he rumbled at her once he'd caught his breath and she frowned before seeing the laughter glittering in his eyes.

"Asshole," she said as she cuffed him on the shoulder. He grabbed her hand and kissed her palm, face split into a wide and satisfied grin.

"My turn to get a little practice in," he said and flipped her underneath himself in one quick move. Clarke didn't object and held his eyes as he kissed his way down her torso, giving her nipples quick light sucks but leaving them mostly alone. She hummed a bit frustrated at his inattention and took matters into her own hands, plucking at the hard nubs making his eyes darken further.

“I certainly don't need to wonder if you enjoyed sucking my cock,” he said with a grin as he slipped two long fingers into her wet channel making her sigh happily. He pumped his fingers into her slowly, eyes leaving her face to watch the movement, licking his lips. Clarke moaned seeing the tip of his tongue dart out and understood why he had reacted so strongly earlier. He was looking at her like she was the most delicious thing he could imagine and it made her knees fall apart in invitation.

“Fuck you're so wet, niron,” he murmured in approval before burying his face between her legs and sucking her clit into his mouth. He pulled his fingers out of her and replaced them with his tongue while the lubricated fingers went to work rubbing too soft circles over her clit. He teased her mercilessly and soon she was writhing beneath him trying desperately to get him to apply more pressure to help her reach her peak. She abandoned her tits to sink one hand into his hair, using the added leverage to grind onto his face.

“What do you want, Wanheda?” He asked, pulling away from his task much to Clarke’s frustration.

“I want you to make me come,” she answered and wiggled her hips below him. He slid his free arm under her hips to help keep her still. “I'm pretty sure that's obvious, your majesty.”

“Perhaps,” he agreed as he flicked her aching clit with the tip of his tongue while sliding three fingers into her and curling them. “But I'm not sure I should allow such insolent use of my title.”

The fingers inside her moved slowly, not enough to stimulate but enough to keep her on the crest. He was watching her again, eyes glittering with amusement and heavy with want. Clarke angled her hips to draw his fingers deeper and he smiled and shook his head at her.

“Please,” she sighed hands returning to her tits to add any form of stimulation she could afford herself. She knew better than to try and take over for him. “Please, make me come.”

“You’re very compliant when you're naked,” he mused and increased the rate his fingers fucked her. Clarke sighed in pleasure as she felt her body build rapidly once more. “I should keep you tied to this bed permanently. Imagine how much more we'd accomplish with you begging me.”

The thought of being tied up and at his mercy made a hot spike of want flare in her belly and she couldn't help the gasp that escaped her at the thought. Pale blue eyes flickered up and he grinned wolfishly at her.

“It seems I have to find some chord,” he said and watched her chest as she drew in a deep breath. “But not tonight, niron. No matter how enticing the image is.”

“Roan, if you don't stop talking and make me come, I will tie you to this bed and leave you wanting as you watch me come over and over again,” she complained and ran frustrated hands down her sides.

“Chord, definitely,” he murmured, eyes dark with desire, and reapplied himself to his task sucking her clit into his mouth as his fingers picked up their pace. It didn't take long before she was shaking below him, thighs quivering with aftershocks as he soothed her down from her orgasm. He crawled up her body, erection already bobbing for attention once again and she welcomed him into her arms, enjoying the warm press of his body over hers.

“Do I have to beg to have you inside me too.” She whispered against his ear, biting gently on the lobe as she felt the blunt head of his cock press against her entrance. He shifted his hips and slipped the tip inside of her.

“You don't have to, but I do find it immensely erotic,” he returned and thrust shallowly into her, not sinking any deeper. The man was cocky and infuriating in the most delicious ways.

“Please, Roan, fuck me hard until I come,” Clarke whispered and he surged into her.

She moaned as he sank into her stretching her deliciously before thrusting deeply inside of her and was surprised when he pulled out to flip her over onto her knees, laying with just her bum up in the air. He entered her from behind, sinking in deeper than before and she let out a long moan at the new sensation. He pumped into her slowly, letting her get used to the new angle before slipping his arms under her and pulling her up against his chest. The new position changed the angle of penetration, hitting her in just the right spot while he sank even deeper. Both moaned as she sat back against him, her back against his firm chest.

“You set the pace,” he rasped in her ear, one hand cupping a heavy breast and the other drifting down to the wet curls between her legs. He slid her thighs to sit over his own and encouraged her to start moving against him. She moved up slowly enjoying the tight push and pull of his cock into her body. Roan’s rough fingers were rubbing her clit in lazy circles, keeping the pace she set. She felt exposed and spread wide and found that she wished she had a way of seeing the picture they made together in that particular position. She leaned her head back against his shoulder, cheek brushing up against the stubble on his jawline as she increased her pace once more.

She flexed her stomach and thighs with every rise over his cock and soon she was panting and moaning form exertion and the wonderful sensations coursing through her body. Roan had kept his movements on her clit in time with her pace and it was quickly pushing her toward the edge. She raised her arms over her head and wrapped them around his neck, using the extra leverage it provided to ease some of the burning in her thighs. She gripped him tight with her inner muscles and he exhaled sharply against her, placing wet kisses against her throat. She felt the tingles starting in her clit and spread out to her limbs as she gave herself over to her impending orgasm.

When it hit she cried out and her body tightened, fingers gripping the back of Roan’s head hard. She had stilled her body but Roan’s fingers continued to encourage her to ride the wave as it washed through her, leaving her limp against his chest. He eased her down, placing her hands and forearms on the bed, ensuring she was balanced before he grabbed her hips and started thrusting hard into her, chasing his own completion. He was sinking deeply into her and Clarke loved the sensations it encouraged in her overly sensitive flesh. She widened her knees slightly, allowing him to sink even farther in and was rewarded with a deep groan as he increased his pace. It didn’t take long before he was gripping her hips tightly and emptying himself into her.

He slid his hands up her sides and back, leaving goose flesh in their wake. He pulled out of her slowly and rolled to lay down beside her as she turned to face him on the bed. She shivered in the cool air and threw a leg over his to maximize the amount of skin to skin contact before tugging the blanket over their bodies. She ran a hand over his chest, tucking her head under his chin, satisfied and a little sluggish in her post-orgasmic haze. It had been a long day and she could use some sleep, warm and content where she was.

Her eyes lit on the box that contained their dinner and her stomach gave a well-timed rumble.

“I suppose you’re going to ask me to get the food,” Roan mused with a warm note of laughter in his tone as he kissed her temple.

“Unless you want me to beg for it?” She returned cheekily, glancing up at him. He smirked down at her but his eyes glittered darkly and she felt her body already want to respond to him again.

“Maybe I’ll tie you up and feed you,” he rumbled playfully nipping at her lip before sliding out of the bed and retrieving the food. She watched the soft sway of his naked shoulders and firm ass as he crossed the room and thought that maybe that was the best idea she had heard in years. 


End file.
